


Pizza and Pillow Talk

by roymaster45



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roymaster45/pseuds/roymaster45
Summary: After a long day of classes and extracurriculars, Weiss returns to her apartment completely exhausted.  Luckily, her girlfriend Blake is there to help her relax and satisfy an unusual request for dinner.Unusual for Weiss, at least.(Written as a gift for a friend on DeviantArt/Discord.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pizza and Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Back towards the end of December, I decided to take a break from smut and write something more fluffy for a change of pace. I asked the aforementioned friend what some of her favorite RWBY ships were, picked one that I wanted to explore more, and went from there.
> 
> I was going to wait until I'd finished the first two chapters for another story I'm working on before posting this, but I hit a pretty bad case of writer's block, so... we're just gonna go ahead and throw this one up.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Weiss sighed as she slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment.She had been running around practically non-stop all day: classes in the morning (taking plenty of notes of course)… 40 minutes of violin practice, followed by a hurried lunch… one more class in the afternoon, then an SGA meeting… homework in the library… and finally, an hour and a half of orchestra practice.Her fingers were sore, her stomach was growling fiercely, and her brain had turned to mush.

Arriving on the third floor, she made her way down the walkway.In the distance, the sun had already dipped halfway below the horizon, painting the sky in vivid shades of red, pink, and orange.A cool October breeze drifted along, coaxing a melody from the wind chimes hanging by her neighbor’s door.Weiss reached into her jacket pocket for her keys and stared blankly at the assortment for several long moments before finally picking the correct one to unlock her own apartment.

Stepping inside, she locked the door behind her, dropped her backpack unceremoniously to the floor, and kicked her shoes off.She removed her jacket and tossed it on the coat-rack, then made a beeline for the couch, throwing herself face-first onto the cushions and groaning into a throw pillow.Orchestra and serving as student government treasurer were still enjoyable, of course, but it was _SO_ exhausting at times — especially on top of everything else she had to deal with at college.

“Hold on just a sec…” a soft, familiar voice uttered from further into the apartment.“Weiss?”

She lifted her head to see Blake standing in the doorway.Her girlfriend was silhouetted by the ceiling light from their bedroom, her amber eyes filled with sympathy and concern.Behind her, a boy about their age with freckles, tanned skin, and shaggy black hair was sliding a notebook into his backpack.

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” she apologized, hastily pushing herself up.“I didn’t realize you had someone over.Oscar, you don’t have to—“

“It’s all right,” he interrupted with a calm smile as he stood up and shouldered his bag.“We made some pretty good progress on our presentation, and I need to get going anyway.”

He turned to Blake.“See you at class tomorrow?”

“Yep.Have a good night, Oz.”

Oscar walked to the door, giving Weiss a friendly wave as he passed by.She weakly returned the gesture before flopping back down onto the pillow.Once the door had closed again, Blake locked it, then sat lightly on the edge of the couch.

“Long day?”

“Mmph,” Weiss grunted with a nod.

“You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head no.

“All right.”

Without another word, Blake placed her hands on the younger woman’s shoulders and began slowly massaging them.Weiss let out a muffled sigh when she felt the knots and tension that had gathered there begin to melt away.As her lover hummed to herself and gradually made her way down Weiss’s back, the silver-haired violinist smiled into her pillow.The two of them had only been in a relationship for about 8 months now, but they had known each other since the first week of freshman year.Blake’s compassion, wit, and interpersonal acuity had only become more apparent ever since Weiss had nervously asked her out on a date for Valentine’s Day.No matter what happened, the older student was a steady, soothing emotional rock that she felt certain she could always rely on.

Of course, there were things Blake’s presence alone couldn’t fix.Weiss’s stomach growled again, and her girlfriend chuckled.

“You hungry?”

“Mm-hm.”

“What are you in the mood for?We have leftover chicken, frozen lasagna… I could get some ramen ready if—“

“I want to get a pizza delivered,” she said quietly, rolling onto her side and glancing up at Blake.

Her partner’s eyebrows raised until they had practically disappeared under her bangs.Even Weiss had to admit she was surprised by her own suggestion.Her father had never let the family order that sort of food when she was younger, insisting it was “well beneath the Schnee name”.By the time she was old enough to drive herself and buy the occasional meal, she simply didn’t have the desire to try pizza.No matter how stunned her friends and classmates were whenever she admitted it, she had never once touched so much as a slice of the stuff.

Tonight, however, things were different.

“Are you sure?” Blake asked.

Weiss nodded.“I don’t want you to have to go to any effort — even something as simple as heating up leftovers or sticking lasagna in the oven.I’ve been craving cheese for the past four hours for some reason.Now seems as good a time as any to try something that everyone else treats as God’s gift to humanity.”

“Works for me, I guess.Let me go grab my computer.”

She walked back into the bedroom as Weiss shifted into a sitting position.A few moments later, Blake returned holding her laptop.She sat down and opened a browser.“OK, Domino’s is decent, but I’ve noticed that they tend to skimp on ingredients recently.The only other pizza place in town that delivers is Bambino’s.They’re a little more expensive; it’s _always_ worth it, though.”

“Hmm…” Weiss ruminated on the decision for a minute or so before continuing, “Let’s do Bambino’s.If this is my first time, I should probably go with the good stuff.”

Blake nodded, clicking a button on the Bambino’s website to open up their menu.

“What kind of toppings do you want?”

“Well, what do you usually get?”

“My favorite is Tia’s Special,” Blake replied, pointing at a line on the menu.Weiss leaned in closer to see that the ingredients were sausage, green peppers, and mushrooms.“But I can be happy with whatever you want to try.”

“…would it be possible for us to do half cheese and half sausage?”

“Sure!That’s easy enough.”

Blake pulled out her phone, dialed the restaurant’s number, and placed their order.When she was done, she slid it back into her pocket and sighed, “All right, they said it should be here in about 30 minutes.You wanna watch some TV until then?”

“Sounds good to me.The usual?”

“Yep.”

While Weiss turned on the TV and navigated to Netflix, Blake ambled over to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of lemonade for herself, a can of iced tea for Weiss, and some chips and guacamole for both of them.Plopping down on the couch, she opened her lemonade and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder as they started the next episode of Doctor Who.As usual, Weiss didn’t pay much attention to the plot of the show.Instead, she focused on things like the softness of Blake’s hair… the light tinkle of her laughter… the way their fingers would linger on each other whenever they reached into the bowl of chips at the same time…

15 minutes before the episode was over, the doorbell rang.

“That must be the pizza,” Weiss remarked as she paused the TV and stood up — only for Blake to grab her hand, pulling her gently but firmly back into a seated position.

“You’re the one who deserves to relax, remember?” the older student said with a smile.“Let me take care of it.”

“All right, fine.”

Blake stood up, walked to the door, and opened it.As had been the case dozens of times before, Weiss couldn’t help staring at her girlfriend’s rear.While she always prioritized personality and inner traits in a partner over physical attractiveness, she couldn’t deny that the dark-haired English student had a _GREAT_ ass.The tight-fitting pants and shorts she wore nowadays certainly didn’t help.

Once she had paid and the delivery driver had left, Blake closed the door before turning back around, a folded cardboard box now in her hands.She smiled as she knelt down in front of the couch and slowly pulled back the lid.Weiss stared at the contents, both amazed and delighted at what she saw.Melted cheese, tomato sauce peeking out from underneath, a circle of golden-brown crust around everything…

“That looks fantastic,” she whispered.

“Wait until you try it,” Blake chuckled, closing the lid and placing the box on her girlfriend’s lap.“Do you want a big plate or a small one?”

Weiss thought about it for a few seconds before realizing there was a third option.It was crazy and very unlike her — but then again, so was getting pizza in the first place.“Why don’t we just eat it out of the box?”

“You serious?”

“I have a severe lack of ‘college life’ moments from my first two years here.This seems like a good way to start catching up.Plus, that way we have fewer dishes that need to be washed.”

“Fair enough,” Blake agreed.“I do still need to get some stuff out of the kitchen.”

She pulled out a drawer near the sink and grabbed a few napkins, then opened the cupboard over the microwave to retrieve a bottle of honey.Weiss’s brow furrowed in confusion as Blake returned to sit by her side.

“What’s the honey for?”

“I have a few friends from Colorado who do it whenever they have pizza; apparently it’s really common there.I tried it myself after the first couple times… pretty good.”

“Huh.Maybe I’ll give it a shot later.”

Blake smiled, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then picked up the remote and hit play.Weiss pulled one cheese slice and one sausage slice onto her side of the box. Picking up the former, she took a tentative bite… then let out a satisfied moan.Blake’s grin widened as the diminutive Econ major wolfed down the rest of the slice, all her manners and childhood etiquette lessons forgotten in the euphoria of this newly acquired taste.

“I can’t believe what I was missing out on all this time,” she mumbled, her mouth half-full.

“Yeah, it’s great stuff.You wanna try the honey?”

“I'll wait until my second slice.I should see what the crust tastes like on its own first.”

They continued to enjoy their meal as the Doctor and Donna Noble saved the day in the last 15 minutes (really more like 10 minutes, followed by 5 minutes of wrap-up).Once the episode had finished, Weiss switched to the show that she loved and was introducing Blake to: Suits.Frequently, her girlfriend would ask why one character didn’t just do this, or why the judge would allow that.Weiss would try to explain, but usually, both of them just started giggling helplessly as they realized how much she sounded like her mother.

Once she had gotten down to the crust of her second piece, she took the bottle of honey from Blake and drizzled a thin line across it.Taking a few bites, she chewed contemplatively before musing, “OK, I have to admit: this is pretty damn good.”

“I know, right?!I never expected to like this combo, but it’s perfect.”

As the Suits episode wrapped up, they both finished off their last slice.Weiss brushed the crumbs off her hands, rested her head on Blake’s shoulder, and sighed contentedly.

“Thanks.I needed this.”

“Any time, babe.What do you want to do now?”

“I guess it depends on how you were planning to spend the rest of your night.”

“Well, I’m done with my homework for tomorrow, and most of Thursday’s as well,” Blake said with a shrug.“So I was just gonna play something low-key on the GameCube and then write in my journal for a bit — but, if there’s something else you have in mind, I’m all ears.”

Weiss thought about it for a few seconds.She was also done with all of her most pressing assignments, and while she was tempted to just take a break for the rest of the night, the pizza had definitely restored some of the energy that had drained out of her over the course of the day.

“I have some reading for my history class on Thursday that I’d like to get started on.I can do that while you’re playing your game, as long as it’s not something too loud or intense.Afterwards…”

Her lips curled into a coysmile.She leaned in closer and whispered something in Blake’s ear; her girlfriend smiled in response.“That sounds fantastic.Anything specific?”

“Let’s just play it by ear when we get to that stage.”

Blake nodded.The two of them stood up, gathering the debris from their meal and walking into the kitchen.While Blake dusted off the pizza box’s crumbs into the trash can before setting the box itself next to the recycling, Weiss put the chips and guacamole away, then rinsed out their bottles, setting them on the counter to dry.As she dug through her backpack for the printout of Thursday’s reading, her girlfriend sorted through the games stacked under the TV before selecting one.

“What are you playing tonight?” Weiss asked as Blake turned on the console and sat back down on the sofa, her controller already in hand.

“Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door.”

The silver-haired junior laid down on the couch with her head resting against Blake’s thigh, a pencil case in one hand and her reading in the other.“Sounds fun.”

For the next 45 minutes, the apartment was silent apart from the game’s music, the sound of buttons on the controller, and the occasional scratch of a pencil or peel of a Post-It note.Weiss’s reading was an analysis of the Soviet Union’s foreign policy in the 1930s, as part of a course on 20th-century Russia.While she had already completed the relevant general education requirements, she still felt a passion for learning more about non-American history.She was particularly interested in the tumultuous chronicle of the USSR, given that her grandfather had died while serving in in World War II and her uncle had fought in Vietnam.The somewhat gloomy nature of the reading material was assuaged by the reassuring intimacy of Blake — the way she would occasionally divert her attention to give Weiss’s shoulder a tender squeeze, or daintily kiss her forehead.

When at last she felt her attention slipping, she put the printout on the coffee table, then sat upright and stretched her arms.“Are you near a good stopping point?”

“Yep.Just gotta get to a save block.”

Weiss nodded absentmindedly, letting her hand rest on Blake’s leg.Glancing sideways, she was amazed at how intently her lover was focused on such a low-stakes part of the game.A mischievous idea sparked in her mind; she grinned as she slowly moved her hand further up, until it rested on Blake’s crotch.Her girlfriend gasped, then whispered, “Are you really that horny already?”

“No, just impatient,” Weiss teased, leaning down to gently nibble on her sweetheart’s neck.“Plus, you look so cute when you get flustered.”

For several minutes, Blake’s fingers were slightly erratic as she maneuvered Mario through the level.The slight moans and gasps escaping her lips every now and then were music to Weiss’s ears.When an enemy on the screen started hopping towards Mario, she couldn’t resist being an absolute brat — she tightened her grip on Blake’s groin.The older student let out a particularly loud cry of pleasure as her hands loosened on the controller, just long enough for the rock creature to close the distance to Mario and start a battle.

“I hate you so much right now,” Blake fumed through gritted teeth, tightening her grip on the controller.

“I love you too,” Weiss giggled, reaching up to tenderly grope her girlfriend’s breast.

While the attention her body was receiving clearly had an impact on her, Blake was able to win the battle and make it through the next few screens to a save point.As soon as the game had finished saving, she threw down her controller and stood up abruptly.The smile faded from Weiss’s face.Had she really pissed off Blake that badly?

Thankfully, the worry was short-lived.Once Blake had turned off the console and the TV, she strode back across the room, yanked Weiss up by her shoulders, and kissed her fiercely.Weiss moaned into her girlfriend’s lips, then quickly began returning the gesture.She felt herself being pushed backwards, but had no sense of what was behind her until she slammed against their bedroom door, eliciting a grunt.

When Blake broke the kiss, she whispered hotly, “I hope you’re ready for me to fuck you senseless.”

“Why do you think I was teasing you so much?” Weiss retorted, reaching for the doorknob and opening the door.As they swept into the room, she could already a familiar lick of heat in her core.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

When they had finally run out of stamina, Weiss rolled over onto her side of the bed, panting with exertion.“Wow.”

“I’ll say…” Blake gasped as she tilted her head to look at the younger woman.For several minutes, neither of them spoke a word or moved a muscle.They simply laid there, catching their breath.

Eventually, Weiss pushed herself into a sitting position and groaned, “I’ll shower first, if that’s all right.”

As she scooted to the edge of the bed, she felt a delicate touch on her back.Turning around, she saw Blake reaching an arm out.

“Wait,” the amber-eyed student mumbled.“Just for a few more minutes.It’s not like either of us have a class we need to get to tonight.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Weiss finally chuckled as she laid back down and rolled onto her side to look at her lover. It was amazing how, even in the sweaty aftermath of sex, Blake looked pretty as a picture.Her soft skin radiated with a warm, comforting glow.Her raven hair framed her angelic face perfectly.And her eyes shone in the lamp light like two emeralds.

“…what?” Blake finally asked, her lips curving into a sheepish smile.

“You’re so beautiful.”

The English student’s cheeks turned a light shade of red.“I’m not.”

“You are,” Weiss insisted.She reached out and cupped Blake’s cheek.“You’re the sexiest, most gorgeous person I’ve ever met.But that’s nothing compared to how beautiful you are on the inside.Your intellect, your kindness, your sense of humor — every single day, I’m reminded of how lucky I am to love you, and to _be_ loved _by_ you.”

Blake’s smile widened.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself… I’m really proud of you, you know.”

“For what?”

“Well, the Weiss I remember from freshman year wouldn’t be caught dead eating dinner out of a cardboard box.She wouldn’t be the first person to suggest pizza for a meal.”

“Oh, those are hardly accomplishments to be—“

“AND, the Weiss I remember from freshman year would never have dreamed she could do some of the things we did tonight,” Blake interrupted with a smirk.“Probably not, at least.I wasn’t dating her at the time.”

Now it was Weiss’s turn to blush.She mumbled, “I never knew my… my pussy could have more than one finger fit inside it…”

“The point is, you went beyond your comfort zone in several different ways tonight.Small ways, of course, but ever since we’ve started dating, I’ve seen you try more and more new things every month.When I was younger, I never dared to stray outside my comfort zone.I stuck to my books and my handful of friends.As I got older and started exploring new hobbies, though, I began to realize how much the world had to offer.And… I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you’re undergoing the same process of growth.”

Weiss smiled as tears of joy began to well up in her eyes.“It means so much to me to hear you say that.I love you, sweetie.”

She leaned in and kissed Blake gently on the lips.Her girlfriend didn’t say anything in response, but judging by the passion with which she returned the kiss, the feeling was mutual.

Once they had broken apart, Weiss wiped her eyes and continued, “All right, _now_ can I go shower?”

“Can I join you?”

She sighed in exasperation, although it was impossible to keep herself from smiling.

“All right, fine.But we are NOT having sex in there.Just washing up.”

“I guess I can live with that,” Blake agreed as they stood up and walked together into the bathroom — although the impish twinkle in her eyes suggested she wouldn’t give up the idea so easily.


End file.
